


Steadies

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Hugh quells the nerves.





	Steadies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning I haven’t seen all of Discovery yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Paul knows as soon as Hugh enters Engineering. He doesn’t have to look up and over—he can keep his eyes focused on his work, which was the whole point of calling Hugh down as opposed to visiting him in sickbay, because the last thing Paul needs right now is a break from his discovery. He’s so close to an answer that he can feel it. Streams of code fill the screen like a masterpiece symphony, and Paul continues his orchestration as Hugh wanders over to him.

When Hugh’s close enough, Paul can sense his distress. So Paul assures him, “Everything’s fine.”

“_Fine?_” Hugh repeats, worry instantly changing to annoyance. “You said it was a medical emergency.”

Paul finishes the line he’s working on, then swiftly turns from his console, taking a few scant seconds to lean into his alpha. He loops one arm around Hugh’s waist, ducks his face into the crux of Hugh’s neck, and inhales all the bristling pheromones that cling to him like mycelium spores. For that one moment, the heat raging through Paul’s body settles, and his mind clears enough for him to _think_. Paul holds on as long as he dares. He soaks in every bit of Hugh—his warmth, his strength, his inner alpha and their thick connection. Then Paul returns to his console, fingers flying twice as fast across the input controls.

Hugh lowers his voice so it won’t carry to the others working around them. There are no other alphas assigned to Engineering—at least, not ones like _Hugh_, not ones that Paul would consider worthy of his time. Hugh tells Paul in that loving but firm way of his, “If you’re entering heat, you need to take time off.”

“I’m fine,” Paul insists. For that brief moment, with Hugh standing next to him, he really is. That’s the whole point of having a good alpha around, although Paul knows he’d keep Hugh even if they were both omegas impotent to each other’s needs. When Hugh doesn’t leave, Paul adds, “I should have a few more days.”

Hugh obviously isn’t happy about that. But if Hugh had his way, Paul would take whole weeks off at a time and never have his breakthrough. Finally, Hugh sighs and steps away.

Paul’s instincts flare up, and he grabs Hugh’s, leaning back in for one last breath. Then he lets Hugh go. 

Hugh shakes his head, leaves, and Paul continues on.


End file.
